Fairy Tail High: Next Gen Edition
by QueenAngelTail
Summary: The kids of our favourite Fairy Tail characters are in high school juggling their dramas, making tough decisions and dealing with their bits of teenage angst. There is one thing that all these high school seniors know and that is... growing up certainly isn't easy.


_**MAJOR MISTAKES MADE BY MISFITS**_

* * *

 **I am a horrible writer so I just want to apologise before I start anything lol. I basically made this story to practice my writing skills and write the crazy things that go on in my brain when I'm daydreaming.**

 ** _Introducing the main characters..._**

 **- _Nashi Dragneel_ \- School's Resident Bad Girl with Daddy Issues**

 **- _Storm Fullbuster_ \- The Depressed Boy who doesn't like using magic**

 **- _Rose Fernandez_ \- The Overachiever who's only ever had only one true friend**

 **- _Hunter Fernandez_ \- School's Fighting Champion who's confused about his feelings**

 **- _Madison Dreyar_ \- The girl who committed a sin and won't dare tell her best friend**

 **- _Levi Redfox_ \- The Mute who everyone seems to tell their problems to**

 **Ships: NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, JERZA AND MIRAXUS**

* * *

 ** _NASHI DRAGNEEL_**

"I swear Mr Dreyar, it was an accident. I didn't necessarily know that my magic abilities and gasoline would cause a major fire in the Chemistry Lab. It was an honest mistake..." Nashi explained with a nervous chuckle, sweatdropping from her forehead.

Principal Dreyar was not amused. The hairs on Nashi's arms basically stood up straight as lightning radiated from him.

"Nashi, I'm not stupid. And I know that even _you_ aren't that stupid to think I would believe you." He snarled. "If it wasn't for your parents being esteemed alumni for this school and you being an asset to this school's Girls Magic League, I would've expelled you in your freshman year... But look at you now, _Senior_."

Nashi let out a huff of relief. If she was expelled, her mother would downright murder her poor soul. Lucy Dragneel resembled something along the lines of a mother dragon when she's angry.

"But as a punishment, you cannot compete in any of the League Matches for the rest of the semester." Principal Dreyar said. Nashi slammed her fist onto his desk.

"WHAT!? BUT I WAS TRAINING SO MUCH TO FINALLY BEAT ROSE AMD MADDIE! YOU CAN'T-" Just when she was in the middle of her sentence, she noticed what she had done. The desk was starting to burn... plus Principal Dreyar did not look very happy... _Rip Nashi Dragneel_.

When Nashi walked out from that room, she suffered some minor burns from the lightning she was just struck with. She let out a growl. She had waited a long time to finally prove that she was the strongest and now she had to wait even longer. Why is the world so unfair?

* * *

 ** _ROSE FERNANDEZ_**

Rose felt a lump in her throat as the blood drained from her face. She couldn't utter a damn word and she didn't know why...

"Miss Fernandez...? Are you alright?" A man, dressed in a grey suit and shining pair of glasses, voiced, looking visibly concerned.

Rose felt her hands trembling violently in her lap. She had never been afraid before but now... she was f*cking terrified. That man was the key to her future. Her ticket to the best university in all of Fiore and she was just sitting there not saying anything like an idiot.

"I-I..." Rose gulped. Sweat dripped from her forehead and palms. "I-I have to go." And with that she bolted out the room as fast as a lightning strike.

Rose Fernandez just choked... at the _most_ important interview of her life. She felt like she was hyperventilating as her chest rose and fell rapidly with each of her short jagged breaths. Who knew the daughter of the great Jellal and Erza Fernandez would be such a coward?

She needed Maddie. Maddie could comfort or even knock some sense into her. Rose trekked through the halls looking for that familiar head of blonde hair. After probably 20 minutes of looking/ terrorising innocent people on Maddie's whereabouts, Rose finally found the girl exiting the girl's bathroom. There was something wrong... there were tears in her eyes.

"Maddie...?" Rose asked carefully as she approached. Maddie immediately collasped into Rose's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks like a rushing waterfall. Rose hugged her friend tightly; she didn't know what else she could do...

* * *

 ** _STORM FULLBUSTER & LEVI REDFOX_**

Storm wandered around the school courtyard. He had bruises all over his face and his clothes were a little torn. In the middle of the courtyard was a gigantic, beautiful cherry blossom tree and also the hangout place for a particular mute boy.

"Levi, how's it going?" Storm said monotonously. Levi, who was reading a pretty good book, looked up to the raven-haired boy with an annoyed expression. He gave a ' _what do you want_ ' look to Storm. Storm just planted himself on the ground next to Levi, his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"I put out a fire today. That stupid girl, Nashi, tried to burn down the Chemistry Lab because the teacher failed her." Storm muttered, snarling slightly after. It was no secret to anyone that he despised the school's resident troublemaker. "I don't use my magic much but I didn't want to die...at least not like that."

Levi sighed and grabbed a pen and a notepad, writing down what he would say if he could talk. After he was done writing, he handed the notepad to Storm and he read it.

 _I don't care.  
Find someone else to bother so I can finish my book._

"That really hurt my feelings man." Storm responded frowning and ripping the page from the notepad and throwing it away. "I'm not going to move so get over it." Levi crossed his arms over his chest and gritted his teeth. He looked over to Storm and noticed the bruises on his face.

 _Where did those bruises come from?_

He handed Storm the notepad and he just sighed. "I didn't feel like fighting back, it's nothing really." Levi angrily scribbled on his notepad.

 _Tell Hunter and he'll sort it out for you if you won't do it for yourself._

"It was my fault they beat me up so there's no reason he needs to get involved." Storm muttered, letting out a low growl. "I made a mistake."

 _Which was what exactly?_

"I stripped in front of his girlfriend and she decided she wanted me instead." There was moment of silence between the two before they both erupted in laughter.

 _The real reason?_

"I walked in the wrong corridor at the wrong time. It was my mistake." Storm said gathering himself. He sighed. "I seem to have the worse luck. Sometimes I wonder if everyone's lives would be easier if I wasn't..."

 _Don't._

Levi knew exactly where the conversation was going and he didn't like it. He didn't really have a clue as to why his friend was so down in the dumps all the time, it was a mystery. He decided to change the subject.

 _Where is Hunter, by the way? He's your best friend, you should know._

Storm rolled his eyes and groaned. "He's with Beatrix. I swear he's with her every second of the day" Levi puffed his cheeks in response. _Great, now he has to hang out with Storm._ He thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _HUNTER FERNANDEZ_**

Hunter Fernandez was a lot of things. He was the champion of the Magic Fighting Leagues. He was a Honour Student. He was also the most popular guy in the school. These things were pretty much known by practically everyone. But there was one thing that no one else knew. Hunter Fernandez was a _cheater_.

Currently he was leaning on the lockers with crossed arms while his girlfriend fixed her makeup, staring intently at the small mirror stuck on the inside of her locker.

"Does this outfit make me look fat, Hunter-kins?" Beatrix asked snapping Hunter from his thoughts. He cleared his throat before running his fingers through his scarlet coloured hair in frustration. Beatrix narrowed her brown eyes, at her boyfriend, suspiciously.

"You look beautiful like always, Bea." Hunter forced a smile on his face making Beatrix frown. She was the daughter of Jenny Realight. It was true, Beatrix was beautiful and pretty much in love with him. Hunter was pretty sure he loved her too... but he couldn't help but think of someone else...

 _"Dr Hunny Bunny." A girl sneered making Hunter growl in anger. Sapphire blue eyes looked up to him, almost hypnotising him. The girl's soft hands stroked his cheeks gently before she let out a giggle. The stench of alcohol was thick in the air as empty bottles laid scattered on the ground._

 _"Don't call me that." Hunter hissed frowning at the girl. The girl scoffed and squeezed at his cheeks._

 _"What are you going to do if I say it again, huh tough guy?" She taunted with a devilish smirk spread across her mouth. Hunter snatched her wrists into his hand and pinned them above her head. He lowered his head so that he was only centimetres from her lips._

 _"Try me. I dare you" Hunter said no louder than a whisper._

 _"Dr Hunny Bun-" Before she could finish, Hunter smashed his lips onto hers. His grip started to loosen around her wrists until they were free. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, pulling him deeper into the kiss._ _The girl tugged at his shirt. Hunter wasted no time and threw the useless bit of clothing off before hungrily meeting her lips again._

"HUNTER!" Hunter jumped and remembered he was still in school.

"Mavis, what?" He barked harshly. Beatrix slammed her locker shut. She then turned angrily to Hunter crossing her arms over her chest.

"You weren't answering me." Beatrix sighed and held his head in his hands trying to regather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Bea, I just didn't get much sleep-"

"Shh... Maddie calm down...You have to tell me what's wrong so I can help..." Hunter straightened himself up when he noticed his sister approaching with Maddie wrapped tightly in her arms. Maddie was trying to hide her face but Hunter could see the mascara running down her cheeks. He clenched his fists. He left Beatrix side and went to them.

"What, in Mavis' name, happened, Rose?" Hunter insisted aggressively.

"I don't know but I'm trying to sort it out..." Rose responded equally as aggressive. The two siblings glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Rose, please take me home." Maddie's small shaky voice croaked. Rose puffed her cheeks before pushing past her brother with a shoulder shove. Beatrix walked to her boyfriend's side.

"That's the first time, I've seen her so... vulnerable." She said with uncertainty.

"Yeah... same." Hunter lied through his teeth.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


End file.
